Creation of media designs for use in media campaigns may involve the selection of content for inclusion in the media design. Typically, in the design process, multiple media designs may be created, and may each have ‘candidate’ content incorporated in the design. For example, multiple media designs may be created having differing digital images, and a design may be selected from the multiple media designs. The content selected for the multiple media designs may have ownership rights, and the owner of the content may provide access to ‘comp’ (complimentary) versions of the content that may be included in the proposed media designs. ‘Comp’ assets may be assets provided by the owner of the assets for a limited time and/or for a limited use, such as non-public use for purposes of producing a proposed media design, for example. After a design is selected, the content in the selected design may be licensed, so that the design may be used as part of a media campaign. The ‘comp’ versions of the content in the selected design may then be replaced with the licensed content, for example. However, if the content is available to license by other designers, by the time the design process is complete, the content may no longer be available to license, such as if the license granted to the other designer is an exclusive license.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.